Moon, Goodbye
by ftb-churro
Summary: A Halloween fic entry for Ichiruki fc at BA... Please review and enjoy! Vampire Hunt theme The moon had shown at the disappearing clouds and the sun was getting ready to rise. Looks like, you weren’t ready to say goodbye after all…


**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is my oneshot fic for Ichiruki Halloween contest at Bleach Asylum! I just managed to post this story now because of the hindrances made by typhoon Pharma recently… I'm not really expecting to win but I had fun writing this! (Although I had trouble at it when drafted the first time…) Enjoy reading!**

"Be gone!" An arrow dipped in holy water was shot from Kuchiki Rukia's crossbow to the evil vampire knights roaming around their home village called Hell Valley. For hundred years, vampires had taken over a lot of places around the world; but she can't afford to let her place of origin be conquered by such creatures. Of course, she was not alone protecting it, for she was in combat side by side with Kurosaki Ichigo. They've been vampire hunters ever since, not to mention they were very close friends. They were even teased to be some sort of couple. To be honest, she didn't really bother to react about it since their relationship was just normal, but in a special way. As for Ichigo's viewpoint, she somewhat wonders.

With Kurosaki Ichigo's blessed sword, he outmaneuvered the vampires getting in his way in one slash. He always feels so good everytime he defeats them; although he admits that they're too weak and he wants to fight with someone with the same level as he. Killing numerous vampires is tiring but thanks to her friend Kuchiki Rukia, work is easily done. Friend huh? Come to think of it, he will never forget on what she did for him. It was because of her helping, guiding and training him that made him become a skillful hunter and a powerful one at that. She changed his life ever since he had met her. He had promised to himself that someday, he could return the favor or perhaps, he could do something that is far greater than just that – protect her forever. He might be in the midst of fighting but he couldn't stop the fast beating of his heart, not because of exhaustion but for one thing: he was falling for her…

"Ichigo, behind you!"

Ichigo turned to the vampire sneaking behind his back. He had swiftly cut its body in half that leads to its end. "Thanks!"

Afterwards, the rest had retreated from the town. There were victims but only several. They didn't really have to worry since they can still be healed by the priest and priestess of the village, Uryuu Ishida and Orihime Inoue.

"Phew, that was some battle!"

Rukia punched him on the side, "Idiot! We should've hunt them at the forest, not lure them here!"

Ichigo recovered from her attack, "It's not my fault! It just so happens that I got attacked by the wolf that was growling at you. I couldn't stop the blood flowing out of my arm when we ran away from it!"

Rukia took few steps backward and looked down, "Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Are you alright?"

Ichigo was a bit shocked except that his heart was pounding like a drum; if only she would see him blushing like a high school girl and he could just tell her how he feels – wait, stop there. It's not yet time. "It's not really a –"

She cut his speech, "That's good. Let's go help Inoue and Ishida."

"Right."

As Inoue was busy helping (or healing) the injured including Ichigo, Ishida followed Rukia who was behind a tree. "Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?"

She coughed a few times then replied, "Yeah. You know this always happens."

Ishida pushed his eyeglasses upwards, "I know that; however, if you keep this up, you'll wind up –"

She scolded him quietly, "Do you think I'm dumb, Ishida?! You knew that my father was a full vampire. He died when he abstained himself from drinking human blood. It's kinda relief that he loved a human and here I am, inheriting his kind but half of it. The Kuchiki family is in good terms with humans so I can't betray the trust they've put on us for generations. Don't worry, I can manage." She crossed her arms and walked past the solidified priest, "He still didn't notice anything. Please maintain it as our secret."

"I understand."

**----**

Meanwhile, at a house mansion located on the top of the mountains, vampires had gathered at the center hall inside to deliver reports to their master. Then, a main in white long-sleeved coat with purple outlines on it appeared at the stairs. It was a couple of steps from the vampires down but he just needs to go at least halfway. He had a black hair with flicks of some of its strands here and there and eyes with dark circles surrounding it.

He threw his hands – with sharp claws – to either side of his pockets and began to speak, "Greetings! Have we all been satisfied tonight?"

A vampire from a corner spoke, "Not really, THEY try to stop us again. The world has been conquered with our kind but these hunters are persistent. What should we do, master?" he let out his right hand and made several gestures from it, as if playing, "I see. Looks like she had continued what his father did and just like him, she'll die very soon. Nevertheless, she has some use before that moment comes. You said 'they', who is this other person?"

The vampire replied, "I think it was Kurosaki Ichigo; he was a very efficient hunter with an unusual power, to say the least. He had practically killed half of our group. What we observed though is that he seems to be close with her."

"Really? This should be interesting." He raised his hands, "Everyone, your sufferings would be over! I'll take care of those who stand on our way!"

The whole clan knelt down to show a sign of respect and gratitude for their master.

**-----**

October 30th, 9:00 in the evening. After a celebration on their another victory against the vampires, Rukia trudged along on an empty road across the town. Everyone went into their respective homes after the event so it's natural that the surroundings are at its silence. Before vampires raged the town, it was always boisterous; stalls of foods and other tons of entertainment shown in front of the crowd. Ah, those were the days. However, she remembered what Ichigo said from before, "Someday, this place would be lively again. Together, you and I would crush those bastards permanently!" She wouldn't forget his enthusiastic expression and his heroic stance, not to mention his strong aura flowing into her. It was more of strength of hope rather than an ordinary one. Speaking of Ichigo, she saw him enjoying the party. He was a bit drunk at the end but he tried to get her home despite his condition.

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh… Oi… Rukia, let me bring you home. We'll walk together. After the last word, he hiccupped. _

"_Ichigo, I can walk by myself, thank you very much! Besides, I don't want to carry your heavy body if you ever become unconscious along the road."_

"_That's not true! I can still go, just… a…second… Ru-ki-a…" Ichigo was about to fall on the ground if it wasn't for Ishida's fast loom._

_Rukia approached both of them and then looked at Ichigo's face, "he really outdid himself and he just got healed. Fool. Ishida, he's in your hands now, I'll be going."_

_Inoue popped out behind Ishida and shouted at Rukia, "Please take care of yourself, Kuchiki-san!"_

_Rukia waved her hand without looking back as a sign of agreement, "You too, Inoue!"_

_-End of flashback-_

"Sheesh… Ichigo truly is a – " A shadow appeared in front of her. She was shocked at it but focused on its whereabouts. The vampire's presence is strong, no doubt, though it's familiar. "Show yourself, don't be a coward!" suddenly, he appeared. He truly was different considering his 'dark' features. His purple hair, dark eyes, sharp claws from his hands and his fangs, too. He dons a white coat with purple fur surrounding the neckline and some purple color on the outline; it was long sleeved and it goes down before his feet. What made her eyes go big was the symbol in the center of his clothing, "You are.."

His dark voice was heard, "It's been a while, noble princess of Kuchiki family, Kuchiki Rukia."

She took few, large steps back; she can't fight for her blessed arrows are used up. Unlike Ichigo who has some sort of light oozing out of his body despite being a human and a blessed sword, she was powerless without the bow's only partner or even one of which.

"It's pointless to run. If you do, your friends would all die especially him."

Rukia gasped at what he said but retained her cold composure. "You never changed, do you? You still try to gather information about my personal life, Muramasa."

He made a small smile from his lips, "of course, Rukia. After all, you are the only one left. Even so, you shouldn't abstain from your needs like your father."

"I refuse. I believed on my father's beliefs. Vampires should be in good terms with humans and the other way around. I don't care if I die because of it!"

Muramasa presented his right hand in front of her, "So that's it. Before you depart anyway, let me use you for quite some time."

Rukia, unfortunately, felt like her energy is being drained. It must be the power of his hand – no, his power is overwhelming me too much. _Damn it._ "Just don't hurt Ichigo and the others and you can do whatever you want with me." Her eyes closed in defeat and collapsed to Muramasa's hands. He brought her back to the mansion, afterwards. The white moon began to be covered by the cumulus clouds at the night sky.

**------**

October 30th, 10:13 pm.

Ichigo had a nightmare just now. The only thing he remembers is when Rukia told him faint sentences. It's as if it's a farewell message. It goes, "Ichigo, whatever happens… I'll always be with you…" She placed her closed hands on the top of her chest then faded with the darkness. He tried to reach her with his hand but she was already gone.

So maybe it's not what would anyone call a nightmare; although, happening something dreadful about Rukia on his view is not just a bad dream.

"What the hell is going on?"

He scratched his head as he went to look outside the window. He's alright now – even if a bit hung over, he'll be fine. "That's odd; the moon didn't show up tonight." The person that came over his mind was the one whom he had dreamt about.

_-Flashback-_

_Ichigo and Rukia went for a night out together on top of a hill under a tree. The whole town can be seen from there but the best part was that the heavenly body shining with the stars over the place._

_After gazing for a few moments, they both stared at the moon. Ichigo was the first to speak, "You know, my mother and father likes to compare me to the sun."_

_Rukia giggled, "Maybe because you're hot headed and you're hair is amazingly bright?"_

_Ichigo stroke back, "Shut up! But who knows? I didn't get the chance to find out ever since they passed away."_

"_I'm sorry about that."_

"_It's okay, I'm not bothered now. It's really nostalgic when I remember the times when they always like to compare different people to different thinks aside from me."_

_She continued to fix her gaze to the moon, "Have you tried to compare someone with something?" _

"_Hmm…compare huh? How about now?" Rukia was confused and looked at him. "The moon is a small planet but it could still light up the world at night. Just seeing its beauty like this really uplifts your spirits already. It also means that it wouldn't rain when it shows up. Ah! What do you know? It seems you two are similar."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because it's you who made me become of what I am now after all."_

_Rukia wasn't expecting anything like that from him; to cover the whole 'warm' atmosphere, she made a joke, "Well then, if it doesn't appear, that means you have to find me."_

_He scowled, "Don't say that! Just so you know though, the moon rarely hides itself; it is always seen here in the village."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Suddenly, numerous bats flew from the south to the top of the mountains. He's having a bad feeling about it. He grabbed his sword and wore his clothes, then headed to where the bats are flying to.

"I hope this bad feeling doesn't have anything to do with you, Rukia!"

**-----**

It was pitch-black around her, no – her eyes are closed. She opened them slowly and saw Muramasa before hundreds of bats turned into vampires. It's getting noisy by the minute so she tried to get up; sadly, she can't move. When her sense of sight was beginning to work normally, she could now see where she is. She was tied on an antique chair and was placed in the center of the staircase of the enemy's territory. What is he planning to do?

Muramasa then raised his left hand to silence the vampires. "I present to you the heiress of the so-called Kuchiki tradition and also the burden to us all."

The vampires screamed in fury, wanting her to be killed. As long as he doesn't kill Ichigo, I have no regrets on being killed whatsoever.

"Even so she has the power to make us immortal through her blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh? You didn't know? Every generation, members of your family have at least one person who wields the blood for eternal life. My ancestors have been trying to get them but failed. Despite the fact that your family consists of half-vampires, your way with the humans was soft. That's the sole reason why you've been hunting us for years even though we're on the same kind! I learned it from your father before his death; he tried to fight me so he can protect you but he's too weak to give me a scratch."

"Damn you… I won't let you do this!" Rukia was struggling hard to get from the ropes's tight knots but it was pointless.

"Finally, we've been able to capture the noble family's only member and price possession at that. I would be the first one to experience such success that only took a few minutes to get it!" He came near to her neck and in every second, his fangs slowly appeared.

Just then, an outline of a man with orange, spiky hair and muscular body blocked the attempt. "Don't you dare lay your fangs on her!" Rukia's eyes reflected the man she was supposed to protect, "Ichigo…"

The rest of the vampires outraged and tried to go after the two of them. As they went to their prey, an orange and a blue light flashed before their eyes. The said lights defeated several of them.

"Inoue!"

"Ishida!"

Rukia and Ichigo shouted respectively.

A voice was heard, "We saw Kurosaki running vigorously here so we thought you might need our help!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia was released from the rope in one wave of Murumasa's hand and escaped with her, "You should've let your guard down; you'll end up losing everything."

He flew upwards with Rukia carried like a sack; she reached her hands to Ichigo but she was high up. _Just like in the dream. _He disagreed with the thought, "I can't let that happen!"

A high pitched voice was heard from the stairs this time, "Kurosaki-kun, go ahead! We'll take it from here! Hurry and save Kuchiki-san!" Ichigo stood for a bit then went away to follow Rukia and Muramasa,

"Alright, be careful!"

Ishida positioned himself to a fighting pose once more with his cross-shaped staff as his weapon, "Are you ready, Orihime?" Inoue placed her hands forward to get ready again, "Yes, let's do this Uryuu!"

-------

Muramasa landed to the rooftop of the mansion. He brought Rukia back to her feet but his hands were holding her so tightly that she retreated about the notion of escaping. Instead, she whined, "Let me go, you bastard!"

"You're the one to talk. Now where did we stop? Oh yes, you're blood."

Another attempt is about to fulfill when Ichigo pushed through the old wooden walls towards the terrace near the rooftop and recklessly carried him away from Rukia as possible. She managed to stay on where she was standing but the two landed on the far side of another roof. Ichigo was injured a bit but as long as this guy is far from Rukia, broken ribs are not a problem. Muramasa suffered a lot of damage and coughed out some blood, "You imbecile, How dare you!" His claws then attacked Ichigo but he handled to block it with his sword. They continued to do this, one after another; hence, neither of them was losing nor winning.

Moments later, Muramasa was tired and stopped. "This would go nowhere. I guess I'll have to use it."

Ichigo readied himself on whatever he will be doing. He was surprised when the person standing in front of him transformed into a hideous creature. His eyes were now slits like the tiger's, his body was covered in fur and his facial features were now animal-like. He growled in completion and ran towards Ichigo. In one clash, he was taken aback by it. He was about to cut it with his sword but the creature's strength alone did the trick to defend itself and leave Ichigo weaponless. Ichigo was weak at this point; it seems that the aura surrounding it was somewhat draining the light energy out of him and to think that it would be the key to his success. He wanted to continue the fight because if he fails, Rukia would die and the rest of the world would be doomed. But if she was going to die, he might as well be so. That way, they can be together forever without the fear of losing one another anymore.

"Damn it, I haven't even told her my true feelings…"

He closed his eyes when the dangerous 'paw of death' was about to land on his head. Except that he felt nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Rukia in front of him with a crossbow on her hands and an arrow with a pink light shot in their adversary's heart.

He turned back to being a vampire, "Wha – Where – How did you?"

Rukia curled her lips into a grin, "Next time, dispose any weapons that may defeat you after engaging in a battle. Who knew that you and my father actually fought here once?!"

"_Teme..."_ the light began to swallow his form and screamed in defeat.

"Go have an eternal life… in hell." He quickly turned into dust with the light slowly shrinking and afterwards disappearing.

Ichigo was blinded with the light and then saw Rukia in front of him breathing heavily and coughing out too much blood. "Rukia, are you alright?"

She turned to look at him with soft eyes, "Don't worry. I'll be fine, worry about yourself." She fainted at his lap so he carried her downstairs to where Inoue and Ishida were. The two had just finished killing the weak vampires that made the village be officially free from them considering that the head master wasn't found anywhere.

"Please save Rukia! Heal her!" Inoue looked at Ishida and they both nodded their heads.

The latter spoke, "Kurosaki, you do know that she's a half-vampire since you were here when the guy said it, right?"

"Yeah, what about it? Is there a connection on healing Rukia? I'll do anything!"

Inoue amused, "Kuchiki-san shouldn't told you the truth huh?"

Ichigo clenched his fist, "Of course! If she told me about it earlier then I could've protected her more!"

Ishida finished observing Rukia who was in a worse condition and concluded a possible solution, "Actually, there is something you can do. Rukia's been getting weak from abstinence of human blood. As we all noticed, you have an unusual power of light coming from your body; so, by transferring some to hers can be the key for her safety. However, there are consequences. There's a possibility that you can gain the characteristics of a vampire and you'll both be immortal. Luckily, this might alter the thirst for blood that you'll feel. It's like you were never vampires at all."

Ichigo didn't put any second thought about his friend's generalization, "I don't care; if it will save Rukia then I'll do it!"

Inoue lifted Rukia's lithe body halfway so she began to regain consciousness. Ichigo went closer, "Rukia, it's me. Devour me and drink my blood."

No questions asked for she instantly landed her small sharp fangs that slowly came into show to his neck. He groaned in pain but it was gone soon enough. His power of light that emerged and mixed with his blood was sucked and drunk by Rukia. It took 10 minutes or more before she stopped and her perception was lost again; he thought that she'll last longer in the crook of his neck – maybe because she wasn't a full vampire… that must be it. After that, he also began to get dizzy and then fainted as well.

-----

Rukia twitched her fingers and used her eyes to scan the room she was in. she was in her room in her house. How did she get here? Moments ago, she knew she was about to die but she never felt so alive. It's as if she wasn't a vampire anymore… she felt her fangs and yet they're present. Suddenly, she held something warm. She threw his head to the side and was shocked to see Ichigo sleeping in a sitting position of her bedside and the one she had touched was his hand. She had also noticed the mark from her fangs on his neck and began to remember what she did earlier. With that, she closed her hand to his.

Ichigo was a bit annoyed so he woke up, "Oh, Rukia… I'm glad you're okay."

"Ichigo, I'm sorry –"

"It's nothing. I consulted Ishida few minutes ago after I collapsed and he told me that the effects are complete. We both observed that I don't crave for any human blood or anything so it's all good."

"That must be the reason why I don't feel sick anymore."

Ichigo stretched out from his sleeping position, "You don't need to apologize, and I'm the one who volunteered. It's the only I could save you. But I'm pissed off that you didn't tell me you're a vampire from the beginning!"

An angry vein was visible on Rukia's head, "What was that?! I only hid the truth because I don't want you to get hurt, is that wrong?!"

"Of course it is! I would still protect you!"

"Yeah right, you were about to be crushed by Muramasa if it wasn't for me! I even heard you – oh, that's right, I almost forgot. What did you mean about your true feelings?"

Ichigo blushed and made an excuse, "You must've heard it wrong, I meant the ceiling. Your ears are malfunctioning."

Rukia's fiery sensation occupied the whole room, "Spill it!"

He sighed, "I….I…. Lo…"

"Ichigo!"

"I love you, Rukia!"

Rukia blinked twice but Ichigo cleared his throat to say it again, "I love you, Rukia, more than anyone else in this world. I don't care if I'm not a full human, as long as you're here with me, I'm happy."

She stood and changed her clothes. She grabbed her crossbow and a new set of her blessed arrows.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped at the exit door, "Hell Valley's cleared. It's time to beat the rest around the world."

He grabbed his blessed sword and moved just before her, "You didn't answer me. What's your stand?"

Rukia turned and placed her right hand on her waist striking a sexy pose, "Idiot. I think you know the answer to that." Ichigo went towards her fast and kissed her passionately.

He continued to taste her, almost sucking the life out of her. After a few minutes, he kissed her neck continuously, "Sorry, I didn't know. What would be your answer?"

Rukia was being teased to say those 3 words but she couldn't help but to give in if it wasn't for his ministrations, "I… I love… you, too!"

He smirked in her neck, "See, that wasn't so hard. Shall we go?"

She brought her head in line with his as she can and landed her lips back to his, "You bet."

Ichigo carried her bridal style out of the house and went on their new journey to hunt for vampires. As the village clock hits twelve times, the people of Hell Valley rejoiced as a new day for them began.

Ichigo turned the engine of his black motorcycle while Rukia sat behind him and positioned herself in a hugging position as she embraced him tightly in the waist as they began to move in a hasty motion out of their village.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hope you do… and if you did, you might as well vote, LOL… If you have an account here, please review since I'm really happy if I receive notifications about it… and finally, advance Happy Halloween minna-sama!!! **


End file.
